


Sister

by Nariva



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Writing, Cults, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Guilt, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nariva/pseuds/Nariva
Summary: Kassandra had been thrown from the cliff, just as he had. They had both been abandoned that day- Deimos could use that.





	Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I... have never actually played Assassin's Creed Odyssey. I like cults, I liked the sibling reveal, so that's why I'm making this. Sorry if it's filled with inaccuracies, I've only seen a few of the cutscenes.

     Kassandra. He murmured the name to himself as he waited for her to reach him. Ka-ssan-dra. His... sister. He'd known she existed, the Cult had told him everything about _that_ day, but he'd never truly _thought_ of her. And now here she was, scaling the cliff with painstaking care to get to him. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair as he huffed in frustration. To see that day through her eyes, to feel what she had felt... Her arm popped up over the edge, and Kassandra hauled herself up with a grunt. He waited for her to catch her breath, and she looked up at him as she scrambled to her feet.

     "Alexios," she breathed, her eyes brimming with wonderment as she neared him, "you're alive!" The woman held her hands out, intending to hug him, but he stepped back.

     "Deimos," he corrected her, ignoring the flicker of hurt that crossed her face. "My name is _Deimos_."

     "Fine, little brother," she conceded, "but you have to tell me everything, what's happened to you?"

     "I don't have to tell you anything," he snapped, shaking his head. "I don't know you." And there it was again, that look of hurt. Deimos turned from her, walking off to the right as she spoke.

     "But _I_ know _you_ ," Kassandra replied, turning with him as he circled her. She shook her head, huffing. "Alexios, it doesn't matter! There's more important things to argue about!" She shifted closer when he paused, her eyes bright as she spoke a single name. "Myrrine." Deimos cocked his head, unimpressed.

     "Why should I care about some woman?" he asked her, and she looked to the skies as she rubbed a hand over her face.

     "She's our _mother_ , Alexios-" Kassandra began, but he cut her off.

     "Stop calling me that," he snapped, and the woman glared at him, folding her arms as he impatiently gestured for her to continue.

     "I thought she'd died, A- Deimos, but I was wrong!" She grinned, not unlike a child in her joy. "She's alive!"

     "And?" Deimos drawled, watching as the woman flushed.

     "We could find her- together," Kassandra implored him, stepping closer. "You could help me!" He scoffed at the idea.

     "I'm not interested in reunion," he told her, "that woman means nothing to me."

     "But... she's our mother, Deimos," the woman insisted, drawing closer still as her dark eyes met his. "We can't abandon the family out of spite!"

     "Family?" he quietly repeated, and she nodded. "What family? A father who agreed to throw his children off a mountain? A mother who did nothing-"

     "Don't say that!" Kassandra cut him off, and his lips peeled back at her interruption. None within the Cult would have dared to speak to him like that, and his aggressive approach made her stumble back as he spoke.

     "No?" Deimos asked, seizing on her startled silence. "We both saw the truth, sister, it's time you faced that."

     "What truth?" Kassandra asked him, sounding truly baffled, "what are you talking about?"

     "That woman was no mother to us," he told her. "She doesn't deserve your love," he paused, considering the woman before him, "or your loyalty."

     "How so?" she asked, shifting her weight forward as if to stand in direct opposition to his words.

     "When I was young," he began, "I found a lion cub trapped in a snare."

     "A lion-?" Kassandra began, confused, but Deimos held a hand up. She obliged him, falling silent as she crossed her arms once more.

     "My friend tried to free it," he continued, "and that was when I heard the deadly growl of its mother." Her eyes went wide, her rigid posture faltering. "I watched as the lioness tore my friend to bloody shreds. Even in the world of beasts," he told her, harshly raising his voice, "a mother _protects_ its young!"

     "She loved us!" Kassandra protested, her hands balling into fists. Oh Kassandra, he thought, so naïve. So willfully blind to the truth. But he would _make_ his sister see.

     "Tell me, then," he challenged her, "what did our mother do to save us?"

     "She tried to convince father-" the woman began, but he cut her off.

     "No! What did she _do_?" he stressed, careful to watch every move his sister made. Her shoulders hunched, her hands tightened.

     "Mother told father that-" He shook his head, stopping her agin.

     "What. Did. She. Do?" Deimos repeated his question, his eyes unblinkingly fixed on hers.

     "She-" Kassandra paused, cleared her throat. "She..." Ah, he could see it now, the old wound she'd tried so hard to hide. All he had to do was press.

     "Kassandra," he whispered, and her dark eyes met his. "What did our mother do, when our father had us thrown from the cliff?" Her eyes flickered down, away from him, and she hugged herself as she struggled to answer.

     "She... mother..." Kassandra took a shaky breath, her fingers tightening on her arms.

     " _Nothing_ ," he hissed, stepping closer as the woman flinched. "She did nothing!" he pressed onward, drawing closer still to his sister as she hesitated. "Say it, Kassandra," he ordered, "say what she did."

     "Mother... nothing," she quietly admitted, her shoulders slumping as she finally looked back up to him. "Mother did... nothing."

     "She left us to rot, Kassandra." Deimos said. "The Artifact showed us the truth- they threw us off a fucking mountain and left us to die!"

     "And I killed Nikolaos for that," the woman confessed, "for not protecting us." Deimos hesitated, surprised at the news. Elpenor hadn't told him that, he'd only hinted at a solution. _She_ had been it? "But mother-"

     "Is just as guilty," Deimos snapped, "and if the Cult is looking for her, it will be to kill her." Kassandra let out a deep sigh, turning from him as she rubbed at her head. "With her death, the "family" will be exterminated."

     "Then the Cultists will be after me next?" she asked him, bitter. The woman walked closer to the edge of their meeting place, her back turned to him as she leaned forward and looked at the distant ground. "Or will you be doing the honors, little brother, throwing me from here?"

     "No," he reassured her, and she spun around to face him, her face pinched tight with anger.

     "Why not?" Kassandra challenged him. "I was there that night- I failed to protect you! I," she hesitated, the fire in her eyes diming. "I failed. Just like father, and mother."

     "Yes," Deimos agreed, starting toward the woman, "you did." she grimaced at that, the last vestiges of her anger fading into old guilt. She didn't move as he came closer, didn't back away from the cliff side or reach for her bow. "But do you know the difference between you and them?" Kassandra shook her head, her eyes locked on the ground beneath their feet. "You _tried_." Deimos was so close now, a mere arms length away from her. "You don't know where mother is?" he asked her, the woman shook her head. "Then she abandoned you, too," he told Kassandra, smiling when she didn't meet his gaze. "Let the Cult kill her, sister, forget them both."

     "Am I supposed to forget you too, Ale-" she paused, ran a shaking hand through her hair as she met his gaze. " _Deimos_. I can't!" she stressed, turning to pace in short, fitful strides. "I _can't_ ," she told him, "I close my eyes, and we're on that mountain again. I can see you," Kassandra whispered, her voice distant as she continued, "you were so small. And that man saying-" she cut herself off, swallowing thickly as she faced him. "I can't forget you, Deimos."

     "Then don't," the man said, surprising her. "I'm not asking you to forget me, sister, I'm asking you to join me." That truly brought her up short, and she stared at him in utter disbelief.

     "What?"

     "Stand by my side," he encouraged her, "help me fulfill my destiny."

     "What are you talking about, Deimos," Kassandra asked him, her arms splaying wide as she gestured at him in confusion, "what destiny?"

     "I will bring order to this world, Kassandra," he explained, "and you can help me, help me nurture and cultivate my life's work!"

     "I've seen what the Cult does," she muttered, her hands twitching into fists as she shook her head. "I've-"

     "Not them," Deimos interrupted her, raising a hand to stop her. " _Me_. I'm asking you to help me." He once more walked to her side, slinging an arm around the startled woman's shoulders as he reached for the sun with an open hand. "Think of it, Kassandra. We could do so much together!"

     "I..." the woman hesitated, turned in his grasp so that her back faced him. "I'm not sure, Deimos..." That she was wavering at all gave him hope. He could convince her, given time and patience.

     "You don't have to decide right now," he assured her. "Stay with us, _me_ , for a few days, you can decide then."

     "And if I chose mother?" Kassandra asked, looking up at him, and he smiled at her.

     "You'd be free to go to her," he lied, and was rewarded with a hesitantly hopeful look. She looked away then, chewing at her lip as she considered her options. Deimos stepped back as she thought, turning from the woman as he looked at the distant ground. If he succeeded, if she could be convinced to join his cause... The man could easily picture her fighting alongside him, a devoted disciple of the Cult. Yes, he decided, he _wanted_ that.

     "Just... just for a few days," she finally agreed, and he grinned.


End file.
